


Black (Blue and Yellow)

by EsculentEvil



Series: EsculentEvil's BatJokes Shots [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Dress Up, M/M, Makeup, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Set afterBatJokes: PurpleandJoking Mirrors: Purple. You should read those first for this to make proper sense.Joker tries to get back at Batman for his teasing purple batsuit; but he looses his point along the way (and gains something much better as a result).





	Black (Blue and Yellow)

It took a  **lot**  of thought; but—eventually—Joker knew how to get back at the Bat.

It was simple enough—though it required a lot of prep work—and executable in a matter of days. Which is a good thing as he missed his Bat and couldn’t bring himself to face him without settling this little score first. And, no, that’s not petty.

This is about pride, okay?

He nods to himself as he tightens his bright yellow bowtie and smooths down his abyss black button-down. The midnight shine of his otherwise pitch black suit matches the new blue sheen to his hair (dyed—surprisingly easily, given that the former green tinge had been due to the chemical waste he fell in—a handful of times that morning to get the color to  **stay** ) and the colored contacts he has chosen to wear will do the same with his bow. A yellow carnation is in his lapel.

Yellow carnations represent rejection, he learned (Or  _you disappointed me_...).

The vivid reminder should make this easier—hopefully.

* * *

 

It doesn’t.

The moment he sees the Bat, Joker isn’t sure if the sudden pitfall of his stomach means he wants to run to the vigilante and hold him tightly or just run away. He ends up doing neither, of course, and faces his (not so) hero determinedly.

The Bat just seems confused.

During those first few seconds, Joker fears the other doesn’t recognize him and he panics ( _Should I laugh? He always recognizes that, right?!_ ). But then those seconds pass and the Bat ( _Back in his usual colors... which I’m now wearing~_ ) is frowning deeply at him. There’s an amusing kind of wariness to his approach.

( _Yea... yea, how do_ ** _you_** _like it,_ ** _Ba_ t _sy_** _?_ )

“What are you doing here, Joker?” the vigilante asks carefully—quietly; as though he is defusing a bomb. Joker finds that thought  **very** beautiful.

“Why, I’m being one with the night!” he replies, spreading his arms wide; he shakes as he laughs—deep and dark from his diaphragm.

Batman frowns more, “In...” He gestures at the clown, whom doesn’t look like a clown, a bit helplessly. His lips purse in a grimace and the lines around his eyes tighten with them. He looks lost and confused and  **shaken** ; just as Joker did.

( _ **Good**._)

Eventually, however, Batman manages to pull himself together—infinitely faster than Joker had which may or may not speak to how opposing they are—and approaches the invisibly bruised villain confidently. He captures a slender wrist in a hold that’s both gentle and grounding. Joker’s not sure what to think of it.

He just lets it pull him in.

“The night suits you,” the vigilante breathes as he tugs Joker up against him. Warm puffs of air hit the frozen harlequin’s face as a large, dark hand presses his slim chest flush with a much broader one, “Though I question the yellow.”

Joker swallows thickly, “The ye-yellow has  **meaning** , Batsy...” and curses: nicknames are a sign of affection, for drama’s sake, and not to be used  **here**!

The Bat just nods, however: “I know.” His hidden eyes seem to bore into Joker’s even as they seem to glare death upon the carnation blooming between them. He pulls the clown even closer and  **growls** , “I just wonder if  **you**  do.”

Joker scowls, “Don’t insult me! Of course, I do!”

His Bat then makes a rumbling sound that could be—possibly—called a  **laugh** , “Really? Because you don’t seem to be rejecting me—at all;” and Joker  **melts**.

* * *

 

They don’t go to Arkham.

They end up in the bucket seat, instead. Joker’s contacts get ripped out and the carnation is  **crushed**  and there are hands everywhere taking everything off. The blue of his hair can’t be removed but Batman doesn’t seem to care; he just dives into the waves with fingers like little men and explores the depths he finds up there like his tongue does the cavern located below. 

Joker ends up a mewling mess beneath the other man—his other half—as the Batmobile’s windows begin to fog around them and he gasps as his vigilante takes his breath away.

And as his heart, mind, body and soul is claimed by the embodiment of Gotham’s beautiful night, Joker finds he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
